(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a container box and a substrate set.
(ii) Related Art
An example of an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, includes a controller substrate to which a so-called option substrate for providing an additional function may be attached.
Such an option substrate is generally transported while being contained in a dedicated container box formed of, for example, corrugated board.
If a user attaches the option substrate to the controller substrate while the controller substrate is placed directly on the floor or the like, there is a possibility that the controller substrate cannot be placed in a stable position because of projections and recesses formed by components mounted on the controller substrate.
In such a case, workability in connecting a connector on the option substrate to a connector on the controller substrate may be reduced.
In addition, since the controller substrate is in an unstable position, a large force may be applied to a portion of the controller substrate. This may result in wire breakage in a wiring portion or damage of components, such as ICs and capacitors.